


Afterglow

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

无需旁人评说，他自己都认为自己属于感性派，但与大多数感性派又不太一样——没有把一切摆在明面上的习惯，尤其对着外人。通常是心里面已经翻江倒海，面上却还云淡风轻。这样的处事方法总被说成反应慢——好吧，他确实反应慢，但有百分之五十的几率是在演内心戏，而这百分之五十中的百分之九十是纠结戏码。

因此，他便有些羡慕吴世勋。

小他三岁的弟弟与他恰恰相反。心里想什么就在面上表现出来，近两年是有所收敛，可熟悉吴世勋的人都知道，这小孩儿在一蹙眉一眨眼间，心里想的全都暴露了。

张艺兴偶尔遇见经纪人哥哥的说教场面，他用他的灵感担保，弟弟垂着脑袋绝不是因为虚心接受——不是琢磨一会儿吃什么就是干脆放空。有一回经纪人哥哥在酒后同他抱怨吴世勋越来越不听话，对于那些说教总是左耳进右耳出，他笑笑，安慰性地拍了拍经纪人哥哥的肩膀，安慰对方说世勋很乖不会做越轨的事。

是啊，吴世勋的确很乖，乖乖上班，努力赚钱，他的确是个乖孩子——如果忽略把自己哥哥上了这件事。

尤其最近，愈发的把对他的欲望向台面上摆。

张艺兴很头痛。他非常明白弟弟对他抱着什么样的感情，那么自己呢？把吴世勋摆在什么位置？比音乐还重要吗？好像也没有。

新加坡演唱会结束之后，他单独回了中国。临别前，吴世勋压着他狠狠地做了一晚，腰酸背痛这些都不提了，单说第二天清早他脚步虚浮眼圈发黑，都足够让他给狼崽子的屁股狠狠来上两脚了。更别说几位知情人士假装善意的关怀，尤其是都暻秀，别看那人平日一副老干部做派，八卦起来也能让张艺兴气得想捏他圆嘟嘟的脸颊。

“昨晚挺忙。”

你看，连疑问号都省略了，直接陈述语气。

“呵呵……”还能说什么，只能傻笑着混过去。

“别总是宠着他，你是哥哥。”老干部这回倒一本正经了，看着张艺兴的眼睛，很诚恳。

“嗯。我是哥哥，他是弟弟，我们只是好兄弟。”

“好兄弟？”都暻秀别有深意地反问道。

张艺兴哑口无言。他疲惫地抹了把脸，转头就看见吴世勋默默站在不远处看他，眼睛里含了很多说不清道不明的东西。被这样的眼睛看着，他双脚钉在原地动弹不得。

吴世勋走过来，抱了抱他，说道：“到了打电话。”

昨天晚上就听过很多遍，现在又听一遍，奇怪的是，张艺兴并不感到厌烦，甚至欣然点头应允。。

“好好吃饭，好好睡觉。”

“放心。”

“还有啊——”吴世勋握起他的手，指腹不断摩挲指甲边缘，“拍戏很辛苦，千万注意安全。”

“一定，”言毕，看了看仍一脸舍不得的狼崽子，张艺兴主动拥抱对方，“我该走了，很快就回来。”

很快是多快？

很快。

那……我等艺兴回来。

 

坐在飞机上，张艺兴望着窗外湛蓝天空，满脑子都是吴世勋舍不得他的表情，既小心又愁苦，他回味着那个表情，竟有些厌烦“好兄弟”这三个字。

回国工作的这段时间里，他的生活一如既往的被各类工作填满，也一如既往抓住一切空闲时间写歌编曲，偶尔会想起吴世勋。一想起吴世勋，他就拿出手机翻看，看那人的Instagram有没有更新，看看KKT有没有收到对方发来的新消息。潜移默化间，吴世勋的脸开始在他写歌编曲的时候出现。就连梦里面都有吴世勋的影子。

而“艺兴我喜欢你”这句话被回想起的频率堪比他的灵感上涌的频率。

直到拍戏时出了意外被送回韩国治疗，张艺兴躺在床上想，这下不用做梦了，直接见真人。。

刚一落地，来接人的救护车就载着张艺兴直奔医院。休息的时间都没有，在医生的安排之下做了这样那样他自己都记不清的检查。临近太阳落山，终于可以一个人安安静静地待会儿，然而越是安静，张艺兴越睡不着了。脑子里乱糟糟，什么乱七八糟的想法都有。例如，还能不能跳舞，这部戏能不能拍完，万一瘫痪了后路该怎么办。他东想西想，大脑变成一台高速运转的电脑，整理出千百种计划和念头，直到最后，整个世界扭曲不堪，连同眼前景象一起。

【健健康康地回来。】

从那些扭曲思绪中极力挣扎出来的一句话。随着这句话浮现，被扭曲的事物重归原位，它们剥去妖魔鬼怪般的外衣，内里渐渐组合成一张英气逼人的脸，那张脸上眉头紧蹙，那双眼中尽是担忧与恐慌。

糟了，又要害那个人为自己担惊受怕了。

张艺兴迷迷糊糊地睡过去，梦里面也是那个人，跟自己大发脾气，好像疯掉的野兽，呲牙咧嘴，恨不能把他吃掉。他着急得恨不能全身上下长满嘴跟那人解释，结果一张嘴就是一句“我能不能先去趟厕所”。

去厕所？

张艺兴打了个冷颤，醒了，压了压有些鼓胀的小腹，哦，是真的想上厕所。他掀开薄被打算下床去洗手间，只听一股子愠怒语调飞过来。

“去哪儿？”

哎呀呀，梦里面的野兽来了。

张艺兴抠抠脑袋说：“去洗手间。”

“哥是把医生的话都忘了吗？”

……他是真的忘了。

张艺兴挤眉弄眼，笑嘻嘻地去抓吴世勋的手，捞了半天没捞着，只得讪讪地收回来。突地，弟弟好似脱力一般，脑袋轻轻砸在他的肋骨处。随即他感觉到自己的手被温暖覆盖。

吴世勋也不说话，就这样维持这个姿势不断用指腹摩挲张艺兴的手掌心。

视野里只有弟弟的后脑勺，柔软黑发泛起细微光泽，张艺兴忍不住去抚摸那些发丝，一下一下，像在抚摸可爱的小奶狗。

“不是答应我要健健康康地回来吗？”

埋怨他的语气怎么听都像撒娇，心尖被按下去一个小坑，无论如何都恢复不了原位。他嗫嚅道：“对不起，世勋。”

“不用道歉，这不是哥的错。”

但还是让你担心了，真的对不起。他在心里默默道歉。抚摸发丝的动作停住，指尖向前探去，掠过眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁，那张英俊的脸庞于脑海中愈加明晰。蓦地，手被握紧，吴世勋直起腰俯视他，漆黑的眼珠毫无波澜，张艺兴心虚了。

一时间，病房内安静到只剩此起彼伏的呼吸，他被这双眼睛看得不自在，眼神飘飘忽忽躲闪。有小片阴影缓缓降落，落在他的嘴唇上，凉丝丝，带了美式咖啡的味道，还有些刺痒。张艺兴不禁伸出舌尖舔了舔那两片干燥的嘴唇。他知道弟弟一定睁圆了眼惊讶地看着自己，但他并不想解释自己突如其来的举动，只想好好享受暌违已久的唇舌。

就柔弱一回吧，就把吴世勋当做避风港一回吧。

从一开始的浅尝辄止，到压抑不住的缠绵厮磨，再到急于索求更多。渐渐地，张艺兴的脑子从清明变得混沌。他觉得吻着他的不再是人类的器官，而是某种非常非常甜腻的东西，黏糊糊软糯糯，贴着上颚贴着牙缝流向喉咙深处，再经由食道滑进胃里，期间被血液吸收顺着循环路径跑遍四肢百骸，最终汇聚在心脏，噗通，噗通，心脏一下下敲着胸骨，敲得他骨头都酥了，而存进胃里的那一部分继续向下扩散，害得下体某处又热又痒。

“唔……”

“我压着你了吗？还是扭着腰了？”吴世勋慌忙起身，粘在唇瓣之间的唾液被拉长成细丝，啪，细丝断了，濡湿了两人嘴角。

“不是……是……是……厕所……”张艺兴越说声音越小——其实他自己都分不清到底是想去厕所还是起了反应。

“可是医生说你不能下床。”

他当然知道了！所以才这么为难。

“怎么办？医用小便器可以吗？”

……要是能有更好的办法还至于这样吗！

张艺兴纠结得眉毛快皱成一团，两手攥着床单捏紧又松开。虽然做过更加羞耻的事情，可是被谁伺候解决内急还是头一次，尤其这个人是吴世勋，比被操射还让他难为情。

这边厢，张艺兴还在红着脸犹豫纠结，那边吴世勋已经拆开医用小便器的外包装，若无其事地掀开薄被就要扒他的裤子。张艺兴手忙脚乱地按住吴世勋，急得话都说不利索：“我我我我我自己来！”

对比他的不自然，弟弟毫无波动，挑了挑眉毛，说道：“你自己可以吗？”

“可以！”

“……好吧。”

——好个鬼啊！这破裤子怎么这么难脱！根本尿不出来！别再看我了好吗！

“你能不能别看我了……”张艺兴苦闷得要变成苦瓜。

吴世勋上下打量他哥几眼，又在那个不能明说的地方扫视几圈。他比谁都清楚他哥脸皮有多薄，估摸着再逗下去绵羊就要变成霸王龙。只好无奈地叹口气，转过身悠悠哉哉吹起口哨。

一曲宝贝儿别哭吹完了还没有听见动静，吴世勋问：“好了吗？”

“没有……”

一曲叫我北鼻吹完还是没有动静，吴世勋又问：“好了吗？”

“没有……”

唉，你说你何苦呢？你说你何必呢？

吴世勋斜着眼偷窥，一眼就瞧见张艺兴憋红了脸对下面那根不争气的东西吹胡子瞪眼，他没忍住，笑得直发抖。

“你还笑？！”

啊呀，真的变成霸王龙了。

“现在不是笑的时候！”

要努力抿紧嘴巴做好表情管理才不会笑出来，但是对不起，他的确很想笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

霸王龙作势要起身打人——糟糕，扭到腰了。

“……不尿了不尿了！”

贵族手册第一条：能动手绝不动嘴。

吴世勋一边默默背诵，一边不动声色地从他哥手里拿走医用小便器。期间，指尖假装不经意划过对方的腹股沟，羽毛似的撩拨那片肌肤。张艺兴哆嗦了一下，脸红得好像滴血。

“还是我来吧。”说罢，他俯身吻住张艺兴，使坏的手慢慢揉搓下面尚未勃起的东西，一旦遇上他哥阻挠就嘬吸舌尖或者轻咬饱满嘴唇。

上下俱被这般温柔对待，霸王龙还是变回小绵羊了。吴世勋不禁为自己这招围魏救赵疯狂点赞。

太熟悉这具身体，只三两下便将张艺兴伺候得哼哼唧唧。握在手里的阴茎开始发热，被他含住的唇舌也失了力气，任凭被他勾着翻来覆去地舔弄。

吴世勋悄悄睁开眼睛观察他哥的表情，不看还好，一看，差点把持不住——一双下垂眼满含柔情朦朦胧胧地望着自己。

你想啊，他是深切品尝过这个人的，对方仅仅一挑眉一眨眼都会令他的神经线“噼噼啪啪”爆炸，更何况用这样诱人的表情面对他。吴世勋不得不松了嘴，好让濒临崩溃的神经放松下来。

“艺兴躺着就好，剩下的我来……”

蹬掉鞋子，吴世勋上床跨坐在张艺兴身上，小心翼翼地分开哥哥的双腿，对方逐渐泛红的私处暴露于眼前。他一只手仍在揉搓阴茎，另一只手不轻不重按压后穴周围的肌肤，那是全身上下最柔软的地方，泛着浅浅的粉。他喉咙发干，按压后穴的力度不由自主地重了几分。

张艺兴羞得双手掩面，断断续续唤着“世勋、世勋”。羞耻情绪跟蒸汽似的，一丝丝往外冒。想阻止弟弟继续下去，毕竟这里是随时有人进来的病房，却又希望弟弟别停下来——一月未见，他想念得不得了。

自是明白哥哥在担心什么，吴世勋温柔地亲吻对方手背，轻声细语地安慰道：“没关系，门反锁了，不会有人进来……”说着，徘徊在后穴周围的手指向穴口靠近，轻轻刮搔粉红色褶皱。

好似被蚂蚁啃咬的错觉从尾椎一跃而上，眨眼间就点燃了张艺兴的欲望。虽然还在说“不能在这里会有人看见”，却无法控制后方受到刺激而一张一翕的小穴。也不知道弟弟是故意的，还是那处真的被调教至敏感、学会主动吞噬异物了——原本按压褶皱的指尖被吃了进去。

吴世勋认为自己的自制力不是一般的好，否则早就换上真家伙操干这个软嫩且烫热的地方。他转动着手指，内壁跟随他的动作破开又收紧，那处极富弹性，他忍不住戳了戳。

“唔！”掩着脸的手立马捂紧了嘴巴，张艺兴瞪大双眼试图用眼神警告弟弟。

吴世勋不以为然，弯下腰亲吻对方可爱的下垂眼，低声说道：“别怕，我在帮你，憋尿对肾不好……”

饶是张艺兴再傻也明白了这人的目的。

和吴世勋交往以来，他偷偷找过这方面的资料，让人羞羞的视频也看过几个，当时特傲娇地想：绝不能做到这个地步。结果……结果想什么来什么。

抚慰阴茎的手指极具色情意味地摩挲暴起于表皮的青筋，继而熟练地揉捏冠状沟，再温柔按压囊袋。不消片刻，铃口就冒了清液。吴世勋这才挪开视线去看他哥——果然，双眼半眯，嘴巴半张着急促喘息。一副爽得不想说话的样子。

太敏感了吧。他这样想着，占有欲也暴起。不知道第几次感叹张艺兴为什么不能变小，这样就可以揣在兜里走哪带哪，还不用担心被谁抢走。他加快抚慰的动作，同时整根手指挺入后穴，模仿性交动作缓慢抽插起来。

“啊……唔……”

终于听见想念许久的柔软呻吟，吴世勋后退了些，弯下腰张嘴含住他哥的东西，并未大幅度地吞吐，只是像舔棒棒糖一样用舌尖舔弄铃口。他能感觉到手指被内壁夹紧，害自己胯下那根又硬又胀。脑袋里幻想着被夹紧的不是手指，是他那根硬邦邦的大家伙，幻想自己的东西会钝重操干后穴，幻想内里深处的敏感点被自己狠狠捣弄，那样的话，哥哥一定会扬起下巴吐出全世界最美妙的音调。

“唔……世……世勋……”

对，就是这样。

为了音调不被打断，吴世勋收紧嘴唇包住阴茎顶端，再狠狠嘬吸，离开时，发出“啵”的一声，特别色情的声音。抽插后穴的手指逐渐被湿滑黏腻之感包围，仔细听甚至能听见水声——要不是考虑到张艺兴的身体，早就用真家伙操坏这个洞了。

由后穴扩散开的酥麻感从腰椎散发，酥酥痒痒的，害理智被欲望赶跑。张艺兴扭动着身体想摆脱快感，小腹突然被按住，他勉强睁开眼睛，看见弟弟温柔地望着他。

“别动，我来就好……”

弟弟的声音真好听啊，舌头也很灵活，还有手指，弄得他很舒服。那么他需要做什么呢？其实什么都不用做，只需安心享受即可。从以前到现在，安心享受弟弟春风一般的温柔。

吞食嘬吸阴茎的动作越来越快，口中的腥味和黏腻感也加重。眼看高潮即将来临，吴世勋倏地收紧口腔。无法言明的巨大快感像烟花在脑袋里爆炸，张艺兴慌忙要推开弟弟，却还是晚了一步，精液悉数射在眼前帅气的脸蛋上，睫毛、鼻尖、嘴角，星星点点分布着。

张艺兴彻底傻了，眼睁睁看弟弟伸出舌尖舔掉嘴角的精液，又看着弟弟皱起眉毛奶声奶气的跟他抱怨哥哥多久没发泄了味道好浓。

“……多事！”张艺兴瞪了一眼吴世勋。

狼崽子不以为然，甚至挺高兴，高兴地看他哥羞成一锅烧开的水，“呜呜呜”不停地冒蒸汽。

“快擦擦……”一包抽纸被扔到脸上，吴世勋咬紧后槽牙才忍住笑出声的冲动。

真的，这只绵羊太可爱了。

他一边想着，一边转动仍然埋在后穴的手指，指甲边缘故意擦过敏感点。张艺兴睁圆了眼睛嚷嚷“不要够了快停下”——开玩笑，进度条刚走一半，怎么可能停下。

“哥，我说过憋尿对肾不好，你应该明白我意思吧。”

不说还好，听见吴世勋这么说，张艺兴更是羞耻得不想做人，只想刨个地洞躲进去。

“我……我能尿出来……”

“我知道你能啊。”

知道你还不把手拿出去——

“啊——够……唔……够了……”

狼崽子真的坏透了，仗着手指修长故意往更深的地方钻，到了目的地也不罢休，按着敏感点按得他全身都软了。

“真的……会尿出来……啊……”

这就是本来目的啊，帮他哥保养好肾，不然以后怎么玩。

吴世勋眯起眼，享受地看着他哥被情欲困扰的模样，心里感叹这个小洞太让人欲罢不能——根本没有什么不应期，反而疯了一般咬着他的手指。再也没办法忍下去了，吴世勋三两下解开皮带掏出自己早已蓄势待发的东西，对着这张脸这具身体开始自慰。

明明没有大幅度的动作，窄小病床却“嘎吱嘎吱”作响，如果空气有颜色，一定是非常淫靡的颜色，不，眼前的景象就是“淫靡”一词的完美诠释——张艺兴衣衫凌乱眼角通红，来不及咽下的口水濡湿下巴，更别说同样湿滑的下体，连床单都被溢出穴口的体液弄湿了。

吴世勋喘着粗气加快手上的动作，目光钉在张艺兴被搞乱的下体。穴口松松软软，跟随主人的急促呼吸不断张合，耳朵响起“噗叽噗叽”的声音，他抽出手指，复而猛地捅了进去，狠狠揉按敏感点。

“啊啊——要……要尿……”

白皙手指攥紧了床单，张艺兴的身体不断抽搐着，只觉手指都被夹痛了，吴世勋却舍不得退出来，不管不顾地按这那处，很快，淡黄色液体从铃口溢出，先是断断续续几滴，接着越来越多，顺着腿根下流，濡湿了身下床单。

半晌，抽搐紧缩的内壁终于放松下来，吴世勋抽出了手指，闷哼一声，把自己的精液射在那一小片湿漉漉的地方，他捏起张艺兴刚刚发泄过的东西甩了甩，几滴尿液沾上白净的大腿。

“怎么样，还难受吗？”吴世勋气喘吁吁地问道。

沙哑的问话声忽近忽远，气息却是固定不动的，像一张网，连头发丝都缠在这张网上。

张艺兴卡壳的大脑终于拼出几个字：越陷越深。


	2. Chapter 2

太荒唐了，太不懂节制了，真的是太惯那家伙了。

即便时隔多日，只要一想起那天在病房发生的事，张艺兴就长吁短叹。更是懊恼当时自己只顾着快感，连身为兄长的尊严都不要了，一点点都意识不到应该制止那家伙做出那些荒唐行为。

真的是意识不到吗？还是说，潜意识由着事情发展？

在那之后的几天，张艺兴一直在思考这两个问题。他本就有些自我矛盾的性格，这下更是拿不准主意了，一个答案冒出来又被另一个假设否定，否定了假设又会有更多互相矛盾的答案塞满他的脑袋。想想都头疼。

偶尔和“罪恶之源”通电话，张艺兴尝试着暗示弟弟收敛收敛，对方沉吟片刻，说了句“对不起下次不会再这样了”，然而一口气还没松到底那家伙就老调重弹：可是我喜欢你，张艺兴。

这一口气被生生哽在喉咙，哽得鼻子都发酸。

约莫一周后，张艺兴出院了。实际上，医生并不同意他仓促结束治疗的决定，可他钻了牛角尖。坚持出院不仅仅是为了不打乱拍摄计划以及其他零碎工作，他想……他想躲起来。没错，他承认，他想躲起来，想从这里逃走，想躲开那一句“可是我喜欢你，张艺兴”。

不停重复这一句话的弟弟，迷恋他的身体的弟弟，通通令张艺兴喘不上气，他像个胆小鬼，特别没出息地逃回国内。

的确如人们所说，时间和忙碌可以转移注意力，张艺兴深表赞同。繁忙的拍摄工作冲淡了有关那场荒唐情事的回忆。睁眼拍戏闭眼睡觉，闲暇时间啃剧本，一切如他计划那般向着所谓“回归正常”的方向走。就在他庆幸下次见面应该可以大大方方面对弟弟时，吴世勋的电话打过来了。

彼时张艺兴正反复琢磨某场内心戏的演绎方法，看见吴世勋的名字出现在手机屏幕上，想都没想就接起来。他语气轻松地向对方问好，电话那端迟疑了，以为是信号不好，张艺兴又“喂”了几声。

“啊，我在……”弟弟的声音有长久不发音后的沙哑，“最近……好吗？ ” 

“挺不错，世勋呢？ ”

“嗯……我也还好……”

张艺兴没有接过弟弟的话，而是等待吴世勋再跟他说什么。

以前也出现过很久不见面的情况，那时候弟弟总有说不完的话要跟他说，他连插嘴的机会都没有，可是今天的吴世勋似乎哪里不一样了。

张艺兴猛地坐起来，一瞬不瞬地盯着走动的通话时间。若是在平常，他和吴世勋基本依靠语音消息来聊天，顾忌彼此对不准的休息时间，很少——几乎从不用语音通话，但今天，今天吴世勋给他发了语音聊天的邀请。

别怪他太过后知后觉，要怪就怪心不在焉的状态。胸腔里那颗东西骤然胀大又骤然紧缩，张艺兴有点喘不上气。

他小心翼翼开了口：“怎么突然想起用语音通话了？”

那边一声轻笑：“想听听哥的声音。” 

“语音消息不是也能听到？”

“不一样的，”弟弟顿了顿，又说，“这样能让我觉着艺兴就在我耳边说话，艺兴很久没贴着我的耳朵说话了……”

是因为年龄大了吗？还是自作主张地把弟弟的抱怨当成情话？鼻腔咽喉止不住地发紧发酸。

张艺兴狠命揉着眼睛，再睁开眼，视野内一片模糊，天花板的灯也成了模糊的光点，他又去揉，可无论如何都是反效果，眼前尽是扭曲的光斑，甚至有置身水底仰望水面的错觉。

“哥？”

“嗯……”

“累了？早点休息吧，我明天也要赶通告呢。”弟弟的声音重新恢复轻快。

张艺兴却无法轻松，并且心里也发了慌，是那种迫不及待要抓住什么的慌张，或者说，想证实什么的慌张。

“那……再见。”

“世勋！”

“嗯？ ”

“你……最近好吗？” 

“我很好，好好吃饭好好休息，我……我很听话——” 

“世勋，我想你了。”

噼啪，电流炸开细小的火花，吸，呼，吸，呼，吸——

“我也想你。”

呼——

“艺兴——”

吸—— 

“我好想你。”

我，好，想，你。寥寥数语代表了电话彼端那人的全部心情。张艺兴想，要是有一双翅膀该多好，这样便可以飞去弟弟身边，抱一抱那个清瘦高大的青年，告诉他，你看，我这不就来了。

以前也没对谁有过这种急切心情——都怪吴世勋说了那种话。他有些懊恼，随即又满心愉悦，他想，他总算搞清楚了一个问题——吴世勋的确不能和自己毕生追求的音乐比肩，但吴世勋是最特别的存在，令他急切想见一面、想看一眼的最特别的存在。

他闭了闭眼，像下了什么巨大决心，手沿着内裤边沿伸进去，开始揉搓自己半勃起的东西。

从前为练习忙碌，现在为工作忙碌，除开与吴世勋的几次做爱不谈，他很少自慰，以致手上动作生涩得像处男。张艺兴不禁发笑。明明尝过高潮时舒爽失神的滋味儿，却陌生于自慰。回想着弟弟从前是如何安慰他，甚至幻想自己的手是弟弟的手，轻柔地抚过铃口，用指腹揉捏冠状沟，手指圈住阴茎上下撸动。很快，他勃起了。

去他的克制，去他的收敛，现在只想要吴世勋，想要吴世勋的东西重重擦过后面那处，撑开脆弱内壁，铃口跳动着射精，填满自己空虚的内里。

指尖试探性伸向后方，触到褶皱时又收回来，也并非不能自己做——好吧，他承认，他被吴世勋伺候得不知道该怎么做，但更多的还是想留给弟弟，就像他们第一次那样，一切交给弟弟掌控。

这样想着，张艺兴加重力气加快速度，堪比细小电流的快感跑遍全身，他翻身跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，前后小幅度晃着，用床单安慰硬得发疼的东西。浑身都在剧烈发抖，张艺兴松开紧咬的嘴唇，快感害他呼吸急促，一手攥紧床单，另一只手学弟弟那般用指甲刮蹭敏感铃口，再自下而上沿着暴起的青筋抚摸。几番动作之下，他的腰都软了，铃口溢出不少体液，因为套弄的动作涂满阴茎，发出了难堪的“咕啾咕啾”的声响。

“唔……世勋……” 

手里的湿滑黏腻又害他想起弟弟的嘴巴。灵巧舌尖会嘬吸舔舐他的东西，肉乎乎的舌头像把小刷子，舔得他全身发痒。

“世……啊……世勋……”

高潮之际，张艺兴蜷紧身体闭紧双眼感受爆炸般的快感席卷全身。精液弄脏了手掌，他手脚瘫软地趴在床上。高潮后的脑子一片空白，只会怔愣地盯着手心里的黏腻白浊。握住手掌反复捻揉着，再展开，半透明的细丝填充了指缝，似乎在嘲笑他变成比弟弟还不懂节制的人。

嘁，他就是对吴世勋有欲望，有本事杀了他。

经过一番折腾，张艺兴心里那点痒总算平静下来，随即脑子陷入混沌，眼皮也变得黏黏糊糊睁不开。昏昏欲睡之际，有细小的轻笑声飞进耳朵，飘飘渺渺，他以为是在做梦——

“哥，电话没挂呢。”

 

新一年换了新的日程本，两个月过去了，已完成的密密麻麻的行程被画上删除线。

张艺兴细细过了一遍这些行程，巨大的满足感与成就感令他有点飘飘然。他坐在吴世勋的床边哼着歌，两只脚晃来晃去，抬眼再打量一遍弟弟的房间，分明看过很多遍，却仍感到新鲜，甚至通过乱糟糟的衣服堆、乱糟糟的书桌、乱糟糟的置物架去幻想弟弟面对这些时苦恼却疲于打扫的可爱模样。

真想亲眼看一看啊。这听上去像什么情窦初开的少女心思。张艺兴为这个念头懊恼了几秒。

仰面躺倒在弟弟的床上，他也不看，随便抓来某个玩偶抱在怀里。虽然其他地方乱七八糟，床铺却是干净整洁，床单和被罩留有衣物清洁剂的芳香，或许还晒过太阳。暖烘烘的气息钻进毛孔，令脑袋变得昏沉。

这几天在宿舍什么都没做，除了睡大觉就是睡大觉，像要把过去一年份的睡眠全都补回来。张艺兴看了眼挂钟，估摸再要不了多久大家就会回到宿舍。心里莫名紧张，随即觉得自己好笑，都是认识了五六年甚至八九年的人，吃穿住行都在一起，有什么好紧张的。

脑子里呼啦啦地飞过成员们嬉笑怒骂的日常样子，最后定格于那张时而沉默时而鬼精灵的英俊面容。张艺兴心头突地一跳。后知后觉地发现自己之所以紧张皆是因为最后出现的那个人，那个叫“吴世勋”的人。

转动门锁的声音响了，张艺兴几乎是从床上跳起来跑出去迎接成员们，许久未见，每个人都在争着抢着倾诉这段时间的见闻。最闹腾那几个拉着张艺兴跟他讲大洋彼岸的五光十色。他的韩语有些退步了，磕磕绊绊地表达古装剧的片场多么有趣。停歇的时候，张艺兴的视线飞去那个高大瘦削身影，心中一阵紧张。

就在刚才说话时，他已然感觉到吴世勋一直盯着自己看，此时鼓起勇气准备回应弟弟，那家伙却扭开脸，拖着行李回了房间。

“世勋？”

卧室门打开一丝缝，张艺兴露了半个脑袋。吴世勋背对他半蹲着整理行李。弟弟那两片瘦削的蝴蝶骨将T恤顶起山丘一般的弧度，衣服袖子卷至手肘处，骨头生硬地顶着皮肉。听见张艺兴的声音后，动作顿了几秒，复而继续——仔细看的话会发现那小孩儿魂不守舍，同一件衣服拿出来放进去好几次。张艺兴那样敏锐，怎么可能没注意到这些？他抿了抿嘴，走过去抱住弟弟。

当脸颊触到对方温暖的后背时，他悬在半空已久的心终于落了地。旧T恤的袖子缝合处有一小截线头，随着他的呼吸飞起又落下，他呆呆盯着线头，耳朵听着吴世勋砰砰作响的心跳透过骨头与自己的重合在一起，叹息般说道：“世勋啊……”

话音还未落地，张艺兴就陷入了一个温暖的怀抱。修长有力的双臂紧紧圈住他的腰肢，脑袋也埋在他的肩窝，不属于他的呼吸吹痒了他的皮肤。

吴世勋像正在耍赖的无尾熊，紧紧搂着他不肯放手。

张艺兴不得不试图着挣开一点距离，打算面对面、眼睛看眼睛，可以说些什么，也可以什么都不说，反正只要让弟弟明白他已经回来了、有点胆子面对这些秘不可宣就行了，然而吴世勋敲定主意不愿松开，张艺兴没了法子，只好轻轻着弟弟的脊背，用哄小孩儿的方式悄声说道：“我这不回来了吗，你先放开我。”

“不要。”

“你听话。”

“不听。”

 【吴世勋！ 】他脱口而出一句汉语。

闹脾气的坏家伙也不甘示弱，【干什么！】 

张艺兴气笑了，捶了把弟弟的肩膀，“你幼不幼稚？”

吴世勋这才放开他，小白眼熟练一翻，“管我！略略略略略！ ” 

“那我走了。” 

“不行！”

“又不听我说话又不让我走，闹脾气也有点限度！” 

张艺兴佯装生气，没曾想，对面的深邃眼睛危险地眯了眯，一阵天旋地转，他被扔去床上，弟弟的身体如同巨大阴影覆盖而来。

这个画面怎么这么眼熟？对，狗血剧好像都这么演。啧，他一个堂堂七尺男儿被当成狗血剧女主角对待，郁闷。

四目相对，谁都没有说话，张艺兴无心观察繁忙工作有没有让弟弟又瘦了一圈，只着迷地看着那双眼睛，眼睛里有自己的倒影，倒影越来越近，近在咫尺之时，时间终于停止了。

一开始还是带了紧张羞怯的亲吻，不消片刻，欲望就被点燃。唇齿厮磨的力度加重几分，唇瓣的毛细血管似乎都炸开了，嘴唇又热又胀。舌头被温柔吸吮，湿热感好似暖甜的蜂蜜水。他变成沙漠里的旅人，如饮甘泉一般将混在一起的口水通通饮下。甘甜经由食道流进胃里，再从胃里跑去小腹，越聚越多，越来越热，令鼻尖额角生出了薄汗。

“艺兴……哥……艺兴……”吴世勋贴着他的耳朵语无伦次，湿漉漉的呼吸吹红了耳廓。

张艺兴一边嘟哝着很痒一边笑着躲开，弟弟突然掐住他的双腕按在脑袋两侧。吴世勋向下挪了几寸，以额头紧贴他胸骨的姿势，掺了抱怨的撒娇声幽幽传来，“哥竟然背着我自慰，太恶劣了……” 

不说还好，经由吴世勋嘴里说出，张艺兴恨不能挖个地洞钻进去再也不要出来。

他干笑两声，“男人嘛……” 

狼崽子抬起头，用奇怪的眼神打量他，倏地，手隔着裤子布料揉搓他尚未勃起的东西，“男人？嗯？男人是吗？ "

虽然一早就有做羞羞事情的心理准备，然而真走到这一步还是紧张，更何况弟弟深知如何能取悦他，三两下动作后，张艺兴的耳根都泛了红。吴世勋面无表情掀开他的衣服，衣物之下的皮肉同样泛了红。

舌尖沿着肋骨舔舐，间或用牙齿啃咬，细细密密的红印留在肌肤之上。接着一路走去脖颈。张艺兴慌忙躲开，念叨明天还要拍戏，于是牙齿被收回了，只留舌尖和嘴唇舔着颈侧，舔得那处湿滑。

好奇怪，平时最怕痒的地方于此刻失去所有感知神经。张艺兴不怕痒了，甚至主动侧过头把这处献给吴世勋。转瞬他觉得自己特别没出息。又不是被献祭的羔羊，怎么就这么心甘情愿……

察觉到他心不在焉，吴世勋狠狠掐了把他的乳尖。他痛呼出声，又慌忙捂住嘴，生怕被谁听了去。弟弟抬起头冲他笑了笑，掰开他的手，换上自己的手指放进他嘴里搅弄软舌。嘴巴被堵住了，只能发出“咿咿呜呜”的声音，口水顺着嘴角斜斜流下来。吴世勋舔去那些口水，一边舔一边口齿不清地说：“艺兴想我是吗？有多想我？哪里想？想我什么地方？ "

一连串的问题害张艺兴不知该回答哪个，气呼呼地瞪了弟弟一眼，然而他眼角泛红眉目含情，起不到丝毫的震慑作用，反而引着这头狼崽子扒了他的裤子，抽出被舔到湿润的手指探去下半身。当触到隐秘部位时，吴世勋的动作顿住了。

“艺兴已经——” 

“闭嘴。”

张艺兴气呼呼地把枕头扔去弟弟脸上，想了想，又抓过另一个枕头盖住自己通红的脸——在成员们回来之前他洗了澡，顺便扩张了后穴。

想着弟弟回来肯定会缠着自己一直做，那人下面的东西又那么大，他才不想吃苦头。

“小狐媚子。”

“什么——”

不待他反应过来吴世勋说了什么，嘴巴再次被唇舌堵住，先前停顿的手不轻不重揉压后穴褶皱，没一会儿，手指顶了进去。

久违的被填充之感令张艺兴舒服地展开四肢，心里却郁闷都是手指怎么弟弟进来就那么舒服，自己做扩张就那么困难。难道他真的适合做下面那个？

也是奇怪，首先想到的不是“为何话还没说几句就脱了裤子上床”，而是所谓上下问题。

后来张艺兴想起，郁闷得不停叹气。

先前的自我扩张并不足够，久未被滋润的穴口和内壁仍无法容纳粗硬器官。吴世勋不得不耐下性子仔细扩张。

他哥是个挺矛盾的人，练舞受的伤再疼都可以咬牙忍下来，却一点也忍不了扩张不足够的疼痛，哪怕只是稍微的疼，也能咬着他的肩膀咬出一圈牙印。

下面胀得实在难受，吴世勋只好分散注意力至眼前白净的胸口，他低下头轻轻啃咬锁骨啃咬挺立的乳尖，唇舌与牙齿并用，张艺兴后面那处终于有了放松迹象。他直起腰凝望张艺兴——真是看不得，看一眼都想干死这个人，再看一眼，更想把这个人吞吃入腹。

吴世勋起了玩心。

手指捏着自己肿胀的顶端撑开穴口又退出，进入到冠状沟部位再退出。三番五次下来，张艺兴呼吸不畅，咬着下唇恶狠狠地瞪视吴世勋，“你、你玩够了没……”

全无威慑力嘛。

狼崽子很讨厌，眨眨眼，颇为无辜地说：“没。”

张艺兴气得要给这人两脚，却被捏住脚腕顺势分开双腿，两条腿大敞着，隐秘部位正饥渴地一张一缩，穴口处湿漉漉，真是应了吴世勋那句称呼——小狐媚子。

“哥还没回答我的问题，哪里想我？想我什么地方了？嗯？” 

吴世勋说着，用肿胀顶端恶劣地戳弄后穴。麻痒从那处扩散，张艺兴说不出话，条件反射地夹了夹后穴，正巧是肉棒向内顶入的动作，被撑开以及烫热感激得他差点尖叫出声。

“别、别闹了……”

也没那份耐心闹了。吴世勋抱起张艺兴进怀里，握住他哥的手一起扶着肉棒慢慢塞进后穴。湿热内壁立时拥来，贪婪地缠紧他的东西，更不知耻地引着他进去更深。两人紧紧相拥，满足的叹息印在彼此皮肤上。

弟弟有力的双手掰开他的臀肉，硬胀器官在进去后穴之前还有些干燥，出来时已然湿漉漉一整根，通红狰狞地干着软嫩后穴。

张艺兴软了手脚挂在吴世勋身上，把身体交给对方，只半张着嘴发出婉转呻吟，却不敢喊得太大声，饱满下唇被咬得通红。狼崽子捧着他的脸细细与他接吻，那些羞耻呻吟被弟弟吞进去又返还回来，不禁联想到正操干后穴的东西，也是这般一进一出搅弄松软内壁。

“世勋……嗯……”

“想我哪里？”

“唔……”

“说啊，艺兴……” 

“啪啪”几下，他钝重地顶胯，让肉体发出清脆的相撞声音。张艺兴害羞得几乎整个人躲在弟弟怀里，像无助的羔羊似的。

吴世勋越看越喜欢，放倒了怀里的人，掰开两瓣臀肉，正被他操干的下半身毫无保留地呈现于眼前。

他哥很白，他知道；勃起的阴茎连同会阴和后穴泛起了浅红色，他也看见了，但就是觉得不够。即便裹着肉棒的内壁已经被干得松软，即便体液濡湿两人相连的部位，即便他哥已经爽得连话都说不完整，可就是不够，怎么都不够。

他和不知足的自己较了劲。

吴世勋抽出肉棒，轻轻拍打鼓胀会阴，又捏着顶端划过张艺兴的腿根，让体液把这些他爱得不得了的部位通通沾湿。

“快说。”他催促道。

张艺兴睁开眼睛，下垂眼中一片迷茫没有焦点，一副被干得失了神智的模样，漂亮的手指缓缓抬起。

“想世勋的这里……” 

手指抚过下颌线。

“世勋的这里……”

手掌贴上胸口。

“还有，世勋的这里……”

指腹摩挲肉棒表皮暴起的青筋，指甲刮搔囊袋，最后，五根手指圈住粗大的东西往后穴里塞。

明明是好听又淫乱的情话，明明是不满足的求操神态，却让吴世勋难受得鼻子发酸。

将近一个月的时间里，张艺兴很少联系他，加之回国前破天荒的没有向他告别，他彻底慌了，以为好不容易积累下的一切要不了了之，下了很大决心才发出语音通话的请求，哪里知道他哥语气轻快，全无他所以为的困苦。都不知道该凶他哥没良心还是认为他哥已经放弃。心里面既难过又愤怒，忍了再忍，决定挂断电话等张艺兴回来再说，没曾想，竟听见一句“我想你了”。

“动啊……世勋……”

思绪飞回来，眼前是被他干得满面潮红的张艺兴。

还是他庸人自扰了。

吴世勋把他哥翻过去背对自己，一双手按在对方后腰处，另一只手捞起腰胯，喘着粗气操干柔软内里。

张艺兴说不出话了，脸埋进枕头“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫唤。他觉得自己要被撞碎了，弟弟的身体那样有力，埋在屁股里的粗大器官要撑破他的肚子。下意识地捂紧小腹，他侧过头，呜咽着恳求弟弟慢点。

“不是催我快点吗，哥哥真讨厌……”

嘴上这样说，吴世勋还是放慢了动作，俯身以胸口紧贴对方后背，手指亦分开对方并拢的手指，严丝合缝地相扣。胯部有节奏地耸动着，硬胀顶端破开柔软内壁压住深处的敏感位置，缓缓地、小幅度地戳弄。

性快感犹如潮水般袭来，张艺兴翘起脚，脚趾紧紧蜷着，身体也绷得极紧，不由自主地翘起屁股主动套弄身体里又热又硬的东西。那东西在他体内肆无忌惮地操干，他下半身酥酥麻麻，全身都发了汗，而弟弟的身体又是那么热，汗水出得更多了。

真讨厌。

真喜欢。

性事进行到最后，张艺兴的神智都快没了。完全想不起那头狼崽子把他翻来覆去干了多久，更想不起自己有多么地不知羞耻——不知羞耻地主动推倒弟弟，一边自慰，一边用后穴吃着肉棒。后面似乎化成了一滩水，弟弟融进他的身体，或者说，他与吴世勋融为一体了。

射了两次，累得连抬起手指的力气都没有，吴世勋这才释放在他身体深处，却又不甘心似的，仍在缓慢抽插。张艺兴听着身体里“咕啾咕啾”的声音，缩着手脚躲进弟弟的怀抱。

还逃吗？

不逃了。

不想逃了。

 

“凤——梨——” 

“风——利——”

张艺兴摇了摇头，耐着性子重复：“不是，是凤——梨——”

“风——利——”

“降调和升调，凤——梨——” 

“哦，风——利——”

“风——利——”

“风——利——” 

“……世勋啊，我觉得做人还是不要为难自己得好。”

吴世勋撇撇嘴，岔开话题问道：“哥，凤梨只有青绿色的吗？” 

“难道还有别的颜色？”

“有！黑色！ ”

“黑色？ ”

“没猎，黑凤梨！” 

“现在农业科技都这么发达了——又在逗我是不是？”

“哪有！我这就拿给哥看。”

张艺兴挑高眉毛，看好戏似的看着吴世勋。狼崽子眨眨眼，把自己的胸骨拍得 “砰砰”响，“就在这儿！”接着，又轻轻拍了拍张艺兴的胸口，用汉语一字一句说道：【我的黑凤梨都在哥这里。】

他红了耳朵尖尖，没好气地拂开弟弟的手，“都跟谁学的。” 

“从SNS看来的。”

“哦？‘狐媚子’也是？”

“啊，那什么，今天天气不错啊，哈哈……”

张艺兴转头看向窗外，早春的阳光明媚且温暖，笼罩着被风吹拂过的树梢，亦照亮了吴世勋年轻帅气的脸庞，那双深邃眉眼里有自己的倒影，被无限柔情包围的倒影。

是啊，的确是个好天气呢。 


End file.
